musicfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fame Monster
The Fame Monster is a reissue of American singer Lady Gaga's debut studio album, The Fame (2008), and was released on November 18, 2009, through Interscope Records. Initially planned solely as a deluxe reissue of The Fame, it was later decided that the release's eight new tracks would also be released as a standalone EP in some territories, as Gaga thought the re-release was too expensive and that the albums were each conceptually different, describing them as yin and yang. A super deluxe edition of The Fame Monster including The Fame and additional merchandise, including a lock of her wig, was released on December 15, 2009. Musically, The Fame Monster is a pop album with influences of disco, glam rock, and synthpop music of the 1970s and 1980s, as well as industrial and gothic music. The album was also inspired by fashion shows and runways. According to Gaga, the album deals with the darker side of fame, including love, sex, and alcohol. Lyrically, they are expressed through a monster metaphor. The cover artwork was done by Hedi Slimane and has a Gothic theme, as described by Gaga herself. The artwork was originally declined by her record company, however, Gaga convinced them to go through with it. The Fame Monster received generally favorable reviews from music critics. In some countries, the album charted with The Fame, and topped the charts in multiple nations, including the United Kingdom, Australia, Austria, Belgium, Finland, Germany, Ireland, New Zealand, Poland, and Switzerland. In the United States, it reached number five on the Billboard 200 albums chart, and topped the Dance/Electronic Albums chart. The Fame Monster has won multiple awards since its release. It was nominated in a total of six categories at the 53rd Annual Grammy Awards including Gaga's second consecutive Album of the Year nomination, ultimately winning for Best Pop Vocal Album. Its lead single, "Bad Romance", was a commercial success, topping the charts in more than twenty countries worldwide, while reaching number two on the Billboard Hot 100 in the United States. The next two singles, "Telephone" and "Alejandro" were successful as well, reaching the top ten in multiple countries worldwide. "Dance in the Dark" was only released as a single in select territories, but received moderate success in some countries, and receiving a nomination for Best Dance Recording at the 53rd Annual Grammy Awards. "Speechless", "Monster", "So Happy I Could Die" and "Teeth" charted in multiple countries as well, despite not being released as singles. Track listings Disk one: # Bad Romance # Alejandro # Monster # Speechless # Dance in the Dark # Telephone (featuring Beyoncé) # Teeth Disk two: # Just Dance (featuring Colby O'Donis) # LoveGame # Paparazzi # Poker Face # Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) # Beautiful, Dirty, Rich # The Fame # Money Honey # Starstruck (featuring Space Cowboy and Flo Rida) # Boys Boys Boys # Paper Gangsta # Brown Eyes # I Like It Rough # Summerboy Category:Albums Category:Pop Category:2009 albums Category:Lady gaga Category:Lady Gaga albums